starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Arian Vennek
Arian Vennek is a Human female agent of the Coruscant Security Police. After retiring from the Coruscant Security Police she married a Lord named Koka Taol and also became known as Lady Taol. With this relation she became the adoptive mother of Shuri Taol and Chaka Taol. Biography Peace of the Republic Droid Antics I She arrived on the scene of a murder commited by Chopper, who had no intent to. Wanting to arrest the droid, she ordered a lockdown of the surrounding area, however Chopper and his companion split up and Chopper hid out on Level 1313. Later when Chopper found out the true culprit of the murder, a smuggler named Kol Kaheem, he passed this onto BB-1 who in turn contacted Vennek, who used it to clear Chopper's name and call of the hunt. She was aboard the train that went straight for the SolTech Union Building but unbeknownst to her, the crew of Jax Teel was aboard the train. When she discovered the crew had infilitrated the penthouse of Arka Han, a high value target of the Coruscant Security Police, she discovered that Chopper and BB-1 were betrayed by Jax Teel and helped Chopper diffuse the bomb within BB-1. She agreed after that to not pursue charges against them, but instead offered both droids a job with the Coruscant Security Police. Droid Antics II When a crime was commited in a store on Coruscant, Arian chased the supposed suspect through the streets. As the speeder she was in no longer fit on the street she hunted the Weequay down on foot. She did not learn about the fact that the Weequay was not the culprit until much later when she arrived back at the store to pick up her droid squad. She then learned that a man named Codrex was the true culprit and they managed to catch him before he can escape. She prevented Chopper and BB-1 from getting fired from the Coruscant Security Police by Captain Borr and brought them back to her squad room where she informed them of a vital piece of evidence that she gathered from the crime scene, leading them to a holding by the Tevv Conglomerate. Here they are stopped by Laqua Tevv, an associate of the culprit they were looking for, Sian Tevv, and they are informed to leave but not before Chopper can download intel from a nearby console. Using the intel gathered, she issues a warrant from the Judicial High General, but when she arrives at the docking bay, she finds it completely desolated. Arian Vennek finds the docking bay completely desolated and attempts to call in Captain Borr who simply scolds her for going through on her investigation while she was ordered to stand down. She happens to listen in on a conversation between Laqua Tevv and members of the Black Sun Syndicate and learns that they will be heading to the shop that was robbed before by Codrex. She heads over there and contacts Chopper and BB-1 of their upcoming arrival, but arrives there later then the mercenaries. She saves the droids by locking them out of the shop, but is then left alone to fight of the mercenaries. Arian was severely hurt in the firefight and knocked unconscious. Luckily she was found by Chopper and BB-1 who brought her to a medical post with risk for their own lives. Later when the case was resolved, she thanked her three droids for the assistance and the fact that they saved her, before announcing that she was going to retire from the Coruscant Security Police. Droid Antics III Arian shows up just in time to save BB-1 and R2-X3 from being arrested or destroyed by both the Coruscant Security Police and various CIPHER agents. She then contacted an old friend, FE-9Q and convinced him to let her access his huge network of camdroids throughout Coruscant. This way they were able to pinpoint the location of Lorhan Boll. During the mission she acted as backup and sniper for the two droids when they confronted Boll, but she double crossed them and attempts to flee, which is stopped thanks to a precise shot from Arian and a well placed stun by R2-X3. However before they could get there and apprehend Boll, she activated a bomb on her getaway speederbike designed to kill her. R2-X3 steered it clear from the platform and herocally saved them by sacrificing himself. Armed with the information they had now they freed Chopper from the PrisDroMax Facility and Chopper said goodbye to BB-1 and Arian, leaving Coruscant for good. Arian then offered a very lonely BB-1 a place at her home, which the droid happily accepted. The Clone Wars HotS - She was within the estate when Cassek Laar came to her for help. As revealed by Laar, he was researching a possible cospiracy that went back to the events regarding the death of Talya Borr. They kept looking and found out that the origins of what was happening went back far beyond the beginnings of those crises, even centuries ago. She also had BB-1 scan and store the files as a backup in its internal memories. She then promised Laar she would come in the following day to help CSP out, but later when she was having dinner with her family, their estate was attacked by an assassin and while she came out unharmed, her husband was hit in the chest multiple times. Star Wars - Ahsoka She and Lord Taol send an aide to the shop of FE-9Q and acquired the services of Ahsoka Tano, who they required to built a couple of droids in her house so that everyday life would be easier for them. Arian was still bothered by the injuries she sustained during the time in the CSP. As is revealed, she acquired BB-1's services as well, giving him a house on Coruscant and this led to an unquestionable loyalty of the little droid to Arian. Later she took Ahsoka for a tour around Level 5123 where she told the former Padawan of her adopted children who both fought in and worked with the Grand Army of the Republic and they compared their past experiences both in the Jedi Order and the CSP. When Ahsoka left for the shop again, she mentioned that Ahsoka could always come to her if she ever needed anything, no matter what.